


lovechants

by yablochkey



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: Хэ Тянь не умеет говорить ртом. К несчастью, Мо Гуаньшань ничем не лучше
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	lovechants

За туманом не было видно города. Огромное облако, перетекающее из одного оттенка серого в другой, накрыло его, придавило шпили небоскрёбов, затушило пламя городских огней, словно неровный ряд тонких свечей на праздничном торте. Бери да загадывай желание. 

За толстыми стёклами с их пластиковыми рамами и особой технологией звукоизоляции не было слышно ничего — ни воя ветра, ни мелкой дроби дождя, ни шума проезжавших внизу машин. Хэ Тянь был словно рыба в аквариуме, отрешённо наблюдающая за происходящим вокруг. Часы показывали всего четыре часа, но казалось, что было уже совсем поздно. Хотелось курить, и прятаться, и бежать, пока грудь не начнёт болеть от напряжения. Всё, что угодно, кроме—

Мо Гуаньшань не отвечал на сообщения. Мо Гуаньшань не отвечал на звонки. 

Небо, заточенное в прямоугольник оконной рамы, было похоже на лист бумаги в сероватых разводах. Телефон показывал пять процентов батареи. Хэ Тянь не знал, сколько звонков он сделал за последние двое суток. Думать об этом было унизительно, а не думать не получалось. Все его мысли неизменно оканчивались именем. 

Наверное, будь Хэ Тянь на его месте, он бы и сам не поднимал трубку. Бросил бы Хэ Тяня в чёрный список, чтобы ничто и никогда не напомнило ему о том, что произошло между ними. Всё, о чём Хэ Тянь мог думать, это о том, что между ними не произошло. 

Ему было шестнадцать — это было его единственное оправдание. Быть идиотом, когда тебе шестнадцать, разве это не самая нормальная вещь на свете? Хэ Тянь сжал телефон в кулаке до побелевших костяшек. Может быть, он надеялся, услышать хруст пластика. Может быть, он хотел почувствовать боль, почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме этой тянуще-ноющей тоски. Собакой ждать звука чужого голоса, пытаться унять разбушевавшееся сердце, стоит только подумать о—

Каждый раз, когда Хэ Тянь нажимал кнопку вызова и слышал первый гудок, его горло сжималось от страха. Что если он ответит? Хэ Тянь понятия не имел, что сказать, и это страшно бесило. Он никогда не умел в чувства — господи, сама мысль, что у него были какие-то чувства к Мо Гуаньшаню, казалось нелепой. И всё равно отрицать было глупо — Хэ Тянь влюбился, а теперь мялся, как девочка-школьница. Скольких таких девочек он отшил за время своей учёбы — и как смешно сейчас повернулось колесо судьбы.

— Просто подними трубку.

Собственный голос казался далёким, казался искажённым какими-то внутренними помехами. Хэ Тянь барахлил, его напряжённое, нагруженное едва знакомыми эмоциями сердце всё норовило сбиться с ритма. Он уже не считал гудки.

Где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния — синевато-белая трещина на мгновение расколола небо на несколько частей. Хэ Тянь вздрогнул, и в эту же секунду услышал в динамике тихое и злое:

— Открой дверь.

Мо Гуаньшань стоял на пороге его квартиры — его школьная форма была мокрой насквозь, и Хэ Тянь видел очертания его тёмных сосков под полупрозрачной тканью рубашки. У его кроссовок натекла мелка лужа дождевой воды, волосы потемнели от влаги и липли ко лбу.

— Ты чего не отвечал? — неожиданно беспомощно спросил Хэ Тянь. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле как бешеное. 

— Слышать тебя не хотел, — отозвался Гуаньшань. На удивление в его голосе было больше усталости, чем злости.

— Тогда зачем пришёл? — не удержался Хэ Тянь. Гуаньшань зыркнул на него таким взглядом, что Хэ Тянь был почти уверен, что сейчас получит по лицу.

— Хотелось посмотреть на твою наглую рожу, — огрызнулся Гуаньшань и, оттолкнув Хэ Тяня в сторону, протиснулся мимо него в квартиру.

На секунду они притёрлись друг к другу плечами, и Хэ Тяня словно ударило током. Кожа Гуаньшаня была горячей, почти горячечной. Губы ныли от желания прикоснуться к его лбу, к его виску и уху. Хэ Тянь выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— И что теперь? 

Вопрос вырвался сам собой, стоило ему вернуться в комнату и бросить взгляд на плечи Гуаньшаня, его напряжённую спину. Гуаньшань смотрел на город внизу, и редкие вспышки молнии бросали холодные острые отблески на его лицо.

— А теперь ты дашь мне полотенце и сухую одежду.

Было странно наблюдать за тем, как Гуаньшань раздевался в его комнате, у его кровати. Хэ Тянь был уверен, что он уйдёт переодеваться в ванную, что он не постесняется, нет, побоится. Мо Гуаньшань в очередной раз смог удивить его. 

Хэ Тянь даже не пытался сделать вид, что не пялится. Острые лопатки, тени во впадинах между рёбрами, стройные, на грани худобы ноги. Одежда Хэ Тяня была ему велика, но, господи, как же ему шло. Хэ Тянь хотел бы, чтобы Гуаньшань ходил так всегда. Он накинул полотенце на голову и лениво сушил влажные от дождя волосы. Мелкие капли скатывались по его шее вниз, какие-то терялись во впадине его ключиц, какие-то бесстыдно стекали под ворот футболки. Хэ Тянь переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь поправить полувозбуждённый член в трусах.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — наконец спросил Гуаньшань. Он сел на край кровати Хэ Тяня, подтянул к груди колено. — Я думал, ты уже наигрался со мной.

Наигрался, ха. Хэ Тянь стиснул зубы. Надо было ответить, надо было объясниться, но правильных слов не находилось, а сказать что-то не то — значило спугнуть Гуаньшаня, в это раз, наверное, на совсем. 

— Я не хотел, — начал Хэ Тянь и сразу же замолк. Как он ненавидел себя в эту секунду. Вот он перед тобой, притихший и уязвимый, ждущий ответа на вопросы, которые витают в воздухе не первый день, которые ты сам успел задать себе не раз. Зачем? Хэ Тянь думал об этом всё время, а признаться самому себе смог только после второго десятка звонков. Я не хотел что? Поцеловать тебя? Неправда. Господи, как же Хэ Тянь этого хотел — может, не с первого дня их знакомства, но со второго точно, просто он сам едва это понимал. А сейчас осознанием накрыло, смяло, словно банку из-под газировки, и Хэ Тянь не мог спокойно вздохнуть. 

Гуаньшань, не дождавшись продолжения, отвернулся. Край полотенца свесился вниз, скрыв его лицо от Хэ Тяня. 

— Я думал, что если не сделаю этого, то просто, не знаю… взорвусь, — признался Хэ Тянь. Было проще говорить, когда Гуаньшань не смотрел на него. — Я по-другому всё представлял, окей? Я не знал, что так получится. Меньше всего мне хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя херово из-за этого. 

Уже тише он добавил:

— Это не игры для меня. Я, блин, серьёзно.

Гуаньшань молчал, и всё, что Хэ Тяню оставалось, — это наблюдать за напряжённым краем его рта. Даже сейчас его ужасно хотелось целовать.

— И что теперь? — спросил Гуаньшань, и Хэ Тянь не смог сдержать короткой нервной улыбки. Всё возвращалось бумерангом. Он подошёл ближе, стал напротив Гуаньшаня и осторожно стянул полотенце с его головы. Глаза у Гуаньшаня были совсем спокойные, отрешённые, но Хэ Тянь всё равно заметил какую-то искру в его взгляде, какое-то волнение… Про себя он молился, чтобы ему не показалось. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть Гуаньшаню в глаза — их взгляды сталкивались, как сталкиваются кулаки в драке, как сталкиваются губы в поцелуе. Он словно падал в темноту, нырял в неё с головой, но это было не страшно, нет, это было хорошо знакомо и привычно.

Что делать, если тебе шестнадцать и ты придурок, каким и положено быть в твоём возрасте? Не учиться на ошибках, узнавать стоимость чувств, только обесценив их, бояться привязанностей и жаждать их всем сердцем. Синяки и разбитые губы, драки вместо объятий, украденные в порыве злости на самого себя поцелуи. Хэ Тянь всё это прошёл, но перерос ли он это? Вряд ли. 

— Я хочу ещё, — сказал Хэ Тянь, и его сердце забилось быстрее от того, каким беззащитным на секунду стал взгляд Гуаньшаня. — Я хочу тебя. Я никогда так ничего не хотел. Я только об этом и думал последние месяцы.

Всё, что угодно, кроме «я влюбился». Всё, что угодно, кроме «ты мне нравишься». Он надеялся, что Гуаньшань всё поймёт и без этого. Он надеялся, что Гуаньшань ничего не поймёт.

— Сказал бы сразу, — пробормотал Гуаньшань. Его щёки и уши покраснели, и Хэ Тянь, не удержавшись, взял его пылающее лицо в ладони. 

Это было не «я влюбился» или «ты мне нравишься».

Но это было ничуть не хуже.


End file.
